Just A Dream
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Just a little something I thought of to honor the passing and memory of Christina Grimmie... Rest in peace Christina, we'll all miss you!


**Hey guys…**

 **As you may have heard… Christina Grimmie was shot and died after performing a concert in Orlando, Florida. She was such a young, talented, and an inspiring singer to all of her fans and that includes me…**

 **One of my top favorite songs of all time is the cover of "Just a Dream" she sang with Sam Tsui and well now… I don't even know if I can listen to that song anymore without shedding a tear…**

 **So to honor her memory, here is a little something I thought of…**

* * *

It was a sad day in Rio for all the birds that once enjoyed going to the many clubs that dotted the city for the avians, for one specific club lost their most talented singer just yesterday to a ruthless and coldblooded killer… Carla.

Carla was the lead singer in her Uncle Nico and Pedro's samba club, becoming one of the most famous ones in Rio, everyone loved her and she had lots of fans that adorned her beautiful voice every time she came up on stage. Nico and Pedro were proud to have her as their top singer and they wished she could stay forever, only that is not true anymore…

After a big performance in the club, Carla happily signed hundreds of autographs as she always does and gave hugs to her fans. After that was done, Carla was tired and after saying goodnight to her uncles, she flew off back to her hollow just outside the city. As Carla was on her way home, a very familiar white cockatoo suddenly attacked her, it was Nigel and he was looking for the perfect opportunity to take his revenge and he chose Carla because she was a superstar.

Nigel strangled Carla to death with his talons and made her go through a lot of pain , Carla gasping for oxygen while she tried to fight back, but Nigel was too strong for her. As Carla's pulse was no longer felt, Nigel simply just left her to rot on the forest floor, while he was satisfied with his revenge.

When morning came, Nico and Pedro were waiting for Carla so they can open the club, but as the hours passed, she didn't come and the two were starting to worry for her since she always came bright and early. The two flew to her hollow, only to discover her now cold body left on the forest floor. Nico and Pedro couldn't believe it and they tried in vain to wake up Carla, but nothing they did could bring her back, she was gone for good.

Not only did they lose their greatest singer, but a great niece and now she was gone. Nico and Pedro spread the sad news and all the clubs for the birds had moments of silence and special occasions to remember Carla. And shortly after the funeral for Carla, Nico and Pedro decided to sing a song in memory of her, they decided to sing one of Carla's most favorite songs.

As night was present in the club, the club itself was dark, a crowd gathered in silence in front of the stage, all of them currently crying or had cried because of Carla's death. The stage lights went on and Nico was shown, singing softly the first lines.

 _I was thinking about you_

 _Thinking about me_

 _Thinking about us_

 _What we gonna be_

 _Open my eyes…_

Pedro then came up and joined Nico and the two sang the next line together.

 _It was only just a dream_

Pedro then sang the next lines, as Nico struggled to hold back his tears.

 _Travel back down that road_

 _Will you come back?_

 _No one knows_

 _I realize, it was only just a dream_

Nico took the next lines and now Pedro took his place letting out a tear.

 _I was at the top_

 _I was like in a basement_

 _Number 1 spot_

 _Now you find you're replacement_

 _I swear now that I can't take it_

 _Knowing somebody's got my baby_

 _Now you ain't around, baby I can't think_

 _I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_

 _Cause I can still feel it in the air_

 _See your pretty face_

 _Run my finger through your hair_

 _My lover_

 _My life_

 _My baby_

 _My wife_

 _You left me, I'm tied_

 _Cause I know that it just ain't right_

Nico and Pedro sang the next lines together, creating a perfect harmony, unless their fast samba music, as the crowd, instead of dancing in joy, could only cry in sadness.

 _I was thinking about you_

 _Thinking about me_

 _Thinking about us_

 _What we gonna be_

 _Open my eyes..._

 _It was only just a dream_

 _So I travel back down that road_

 _Will you come back?_

 _No one knows_

 _I realize, it was only just a dream_

Pedro sang next as Nico took a breath and had to wipe his tears away, feeling much more than the crowd.

 _Riding man_

 _I swear I see your face at every turn_

 _I try to get my usher I can let it burn_

 _And I just hope you notice that you're the only one I yearn for_

 _Oh I miss her When will I learn?_

 _Didn't give you all my love_

 _I guess now I got my payback_

 _Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby_

 _Hey_

 _You were so easy to love_

 _But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

 _I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_

 _And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone_

 _But you made a decision that you wanted to move on_

 _Cause I was wrong_

After Pedro finished the next lines, Nico joined him in singing the next few as now the pain was unbearable, but they needed to finish the song, and as the song was now in the last parts, they sang one after the other.

 _I was thinking about you_

 _Thinking about me_

 _Thinking about us_

 _What we gonna be_

 _Open my eyes..._

 _It was only just a dream_

 _So I travel back down that road_

 _Will you come back?_

 _No one knows_

 _I realize, it was only just a dream_

 _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

 _And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

 _Oh,_ (Nico:) _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

(Pedro:) _If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

As the two sang the next line together, they raised their voices high.

 _And now they're gone and you're wishinh you could give them everything..._

 _I was thinking about you_

 _Thinking about me_

 _Thinking about us_

 _What we gonna be?_

 _Open my eyes..._ (Pedro:) _(Open my eyes)_

 _It was only just a dream_ (Nico:) _(It's just a dream)_

 _So I travel back down that road_ (Pedro:) _(Travel back,_ (Nico:) _Travel back)_

 _When you come back?_ (Pedro:) _(Down the road,_ (Nico:) _Down the road)_

 _No one knows_ (Nico:) _(No one knows)_

 _I realize, it was only just a dream_ (Nico:) _(No, no, no, no)_

 _I was thinking about you_ (Pedro:) _(Woooo)_

 _Thinking about me_

 _Thinking about us_ (Nico:) _(Whooooo)_

 _What we gonna be_ (Nico:) _(Yeah)_

 _Open my eyes..._ (Pedro:) _(Open my eyes,_ (Nico:) _Open my eyes..._

 _It was only just a dream_ (Pedro:) _( just a dream)_

As the song drawn to a close, the two lowered their voices, getting softer and softer.

 _So I travel back down that road_ (Nico:) _(Whoo)_

 _Will you come back?_

 _No one knows_

 _I realize,_ (Nico:) _(Realize)_

 _It was only just a dream_

(Nico:) _it was only just, only just a dream_

 _Nooooo, oh_

 _It was only just a dream_

As the two ended the song, there was no clapping of wings or whistles, just silence and crying as Nico and Pedro signaled for the stage lights to go off and the club returned to darkness, just like how everyone in the club felt.

As the club went dark, everyone in the crowd flew back home, saying nothing as their hearts were the ones that were talking, feeling only sadness and loss as a great singer was gone for good. At least they could remember all those happy times Carla sang for them.

Nico and Pedro were the ones most affected as Carla was more than just their lead singer, but their niece, and a perfect one too, not only known for her lovely voice, but the passion she brought with it, passion that no other singer can compare to and well now that was gone. Nico and Pedro had a hard time accepting this, but they knew that to honor their niece's legacy, they needed to continue running their club, for it was what Carla would have wanted.

As Nico went back to his hollow, and laid down, he said one thing before trying to go to sleep…

"Rest in peace Carla."

* * *

 **And rest in peace Christina… All of your fans and the music world will truly miss you and what you have brought to the world, with your lovely voice and unforgettable talent…**

 **And to the sick bastard that shot and killed Christina, I hope you rot in hell and get cooked by the devil for taking Christina's life!**


End file.
